Hacia la Eternidad
by Aeterno
Summary: El ultimo vuelo del Fenix...


_**HACIA LA ETERNIDAD…**_

_... Que tranquilo esta el viento, y al mismo tiempo tan frío, tan distante, tan solo, solo como yo siempre lo he estado… pero no lo compadezco… ese es el destino de algunas personas…_

_No entiendo por que si el pasado me ha hecho tanto daño, tantos momentos difíciles, tantas tristezas y sufrimientos, por que no puedo olvidarlo…sin embargo, olvidar, es olvidar parte de mi, dejar atrás todo lo que me ha hecho ser lo que soy, estar en este lugar en este momento…_

_Todo lo que soy…parece encerrar tanto esta frase sin tener un significado real¿qué es lo que soy?_

_¿Un caballero de Athena? Eso no me define, he peleado a su lado, mas no soy su siervo... _

_Eso es lo que me han dicho desde siempre que soy, que debo ser…_

_Cuando tenía que entrenar sin descanso en la mansión Kido, al lado de mis amigos, mis hermanos…_

_Cuando pensé que me libraría de todo eso, solo cambie a un escenario peor que el primero, La isla de la reina muerte fue aún más terrible, hubo tanto dolor que creí que había perdido la capacidad de sentirlo, pero sucede, siempre surge un pequeño rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, y esa luz en mi vida fuiste tu Esmeralda… Esa luz que me llenó de vida nuevamente, de esperanza, le dio a mi cuerpo el calor que necesitaba para ponerse de pie día a día, esa capacidad de volver a sentir, de amar…_

_Mas la vida siempre juega con nosotros, nos hace creer que podemos ser felices, es como esa vela que encendemos en medio de la tormenta, nos da suficiente luz, pero tarde o temprano se extinguirá, podremos posponerlo, prolongar su existencia, mas no ganarle, y de esa forma caprichosa que la vida actúa, así como te trajo a mí, así te arrebató de mi lado…_

_En ese momento murió el ser humano, y vivió el caballero, con un motivo diferente al que había llegado ahí, pero la misma meta, ser el mas fuerte y dejar de sufrir, Shun siempre me ha considerado muy fuerte, que lejos esta de imaginar la fragilidad que encierra mi alma…¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? Es patético…_

_Como terminé pensando en Shun si estaba pensando en ti Esmeralda, como no hacerlo si ustedes dos han sido lo mas importante en mi vida… Y así como la pérdida de Esmeralda tuvo mucho que ver en mi odio hacia todo el mundo, la entrada de Shun a mi vida nuevamente me volvió a la realidad._

… _Y después de todo, ya no quiero ser un caballero del zodiaco, de Athena o de cualquier cosa, basta de peleas, estoy cansado de esto, creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con Shun…_

_¿Entonces que¿Ser El fénix?... Ya no quiero usar mi poder, el resultado siempre es el mismo, hay personas lastimadas, y aunque en ocasiones era necesario para ayudar a mis amigos, no puedo seguir lastimando a los demás para siempre, ni a mi mismo, esta vez el fénix debe reducirse a cenizas y permanecer así por cientos de años, llegará el momento en que deba renacer y lo hará con toda su fuerza y su brillo de siempre, más ahora es tiempo de que descanse…_

_Todo mi ser gira en torno a esto, es lo único que conozco, lo único que poseo, querrá decir acaso que esto es todo lo que soy, no puedo ser algo más que un caballero, algo más que el fénix, algo más que un hermano mayor…_

_Hermano mayor… suena tan diferente de mi boca, definitivamente es mejor escucharlo de los labios de Shun, siempre me habla con ese tono de voz que es capaz de convencerme de casi cualquier cosa, que siempre me hace querer protegerlo de todo y contra todos, aun cuando ya no sea necesario, el ya no es un niño, y siempre ha sido muy fuerte, incluso mas que yo, porque el nunca se escondió detrás del odio, de la soledad, cuando tuvo problemas, cuando sufrió como los demás, siempre volvió a sonreír, como si una sonrisa fuera a cambiar el mundo… quizás no este tan equivocado… el logró que yo volviera a hacerlo… _

_Ay Shun, eres lo que mas me ha importado en estos últimos años, todas mis actividades estuvieron dictadas por tus necesidades, y ahora me dices que ya no me necesitas…Si, lo se, nunca me dirías algo así, pero yo lo sé, no es necesario que esas palabras salgan de tu boca, porque te conozco mejor que a nadie… y por eso he llegado a esta decisión, tanto para poder admitir lo que voy a hacer…_

- Ikki!

Esa voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Aquí estoy Seiya

Seiya: Vamos, date prisa, Shun también te esta buscando, o no me digas que ya te arrepentiste y no quieres ir a montar con nosotros.

Ikki: Se lo prometí a Shun o no?

Seiya: Eso no quiere decir que no tengas miedo….

Ikki: ¬.¬

_Lo que me faltaba, que vengan a interrumpirme, cuando tengo ganas de estar conmigo mismo, en fin, le había prometido a Shun ir con ellos, como negarme, si será la última vez…_

Horas después…

_No voy a negar que es agradable estar en compañía de estos cuatro, a pesar de que Seiya sea un bueno para nada, es bastante entretenido de observar… de que Hyoga se la pase pensando en su mamá, aunque tal vez si yo la hubiera conocido el tiempo que él lo hizo, estaría en condiciones parecidas; de que Shiryu se la pase corrigiéndonos y aconsejándonos lo bien que debemos portarnos, por que no tener un poco de eso también… y Shun, que decir de él, siempre es una excelente compañía… Si, hermano cuervo, ya lo sé (1)_

_Y lo que de ninguna forma puedo negar es que los voy a extrañar, claro que los voy a extrañar, demasiado, diría yo…. y si realmente los extrañaría tanto por que rayos he tomado esta decisión… no puedo creerlo, estoy dudando, yo Ikki, dudando al tomar una decisión, hasta eso ha cambiado._

_No, no voy a hacerme para atrás, ya lo he decidido, esto es el adiós…_

Cae la noche y todos deciden irse a descansar…

Shiryu: Ya es tarde, ha sido un excelente día, pero también hay que ir a dormir.

Ikki: Descansen… mis amigos…. hermanos….

A Hyoga le sorprendió un poco esta frase, Shun solo sonrió y los demás solo le dieron las buenas noches… se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero hubo alguien que no tenía intenciones de dormir… ya había tomado una decisión y era el momento de llevarla a cabo…

_Ah, por que me falta el valor para hacerlo, si nunca le he temido a nada, incluso a la muerte, que tantas veces quiso hacerme compañía…._

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y miró al cielo, era raro ver un cielo tan estrellado y una luna tan hermosa en esa parte de la ciudad…

_Es curioso, hasta parece que el cielo sabe lo que haré y me regala esta maravillosa vista, que nunca más veré aqu_

Tomó una pequeña maleta y escribió una breve nota que dejo sobre su cama…

Camino por el pasillo, entrando a cada una de las habitaciones de sus compañeros, solo para mirarlos un momento, verlos por última vez…

Al último que observó fue a Shun y vinieron a su mente muchas escenas de cuando fueron niños, hasta que una lágrima resbalo de sus ojos y volvió a la realidad, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y con ello dejar tras de sí su única familia, sus amigos, su vida…

Salió de la mansión y se dirigió al muelle, allí espero hasta el amanecer en que zarpó un barco a un destino desconocido, que llevaba un pasajero de último momento, que dejaba para siempre todo lo que una vez fue, para encaminarse hacia el horizonte de una nueva vida…

Tocó a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta, se asomó lentamente, pensando que aun se encontraba dormido, en lugar de eso, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y eso no podía significar que su hermano se levanto temprano y arregló la habitación, el sabía perfectamente que no era así… entro a la habitación y encontró tal y como la había dejado la nota sobre la cama…

Mis amigos, mis hermanos…

Gracias…

….por enseñarme a vivir…

…Adiós y hasta siempre…..

Ikki

Apretó la nota en sus manos, se dirigió hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y miró hacia el horizonte, sabía que su hermano esta vez no regresaría, pero estaría bien, el siempre podría superarlo todo… no pudo evitar llorar; sin embargo, esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza, Ikki encontraría su vida y sería feliz y él se sentiría feliz de que así fuera, y él mismo también encontraría su vida, de hecho ya la había encontrado, estaba en ella… Sonrío a sus pensamientos, el fénix al fin había abierto sus alas y volado hacia la eternidad…

(1) Me recordó la fabula de la mamá cuervo que busca a su hijo y lo describe maravillosamente y es lo más alejado de la realidad


End file.
